Shaun Gilmore
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = /> | Last = | Count = 23 | AppID = Gilmore | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = Shaun GilmoreSpelling of Gilmore's name obtained from Matthew Mercer's written accompaniment to his Spotify playlist. | AKA = Shaun Geddmore (birth name) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = SorcererMatthew Mercer clarified that Gilmore is a sorcerer. (Runechild)Runechild is a new Sorcerous Origin created by Matthew Mercer (source). | Age = Late 30sMatthew Mercer clarified that Gilmore is in his late 30s. | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Marquesian | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Emon (home), originally Marquet Westruun (second shop location) Whitestone (refugee asylum) | Family = Parents Mother: Opesa Geddmore Father: Soren Geddmore | Connections = Sponsor of Vox Machina Ex-love interest of Vax'ildan Employer of Sherri | Profession = Shopkeeper, owner of Gilmore's Glorious Goods | StatsRef = | Level = ≥ 13Gilmore can cast 7th-level spells, meaning he is at least a level 13 sorcerer. | Abilities = false | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Shaun Gilmore, better known as Gilmore, is a sorcerer merchant. He owns the Gilmore's Glorious Goods shop in the city of Emon and was at one point planning to open another shop in Westruun. He is the chief sponsor of Vox Machina and provides the group a discount for all of his merchandise. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Gilmore is described as a very handsome man with a slight paunch, with long, thick, coarse black hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail. Recently, he has decided to grow out a goatee, which he keeps well-braided. He wears what Matthew Mercer describes as "a wizard's tracksuit", with gold-trimmed purple robes that open up at the chest, and various golden necklaces and medallions. Personality Gilmore has a very "Broadway" personality, often using grandiose gestures and manners of speaking, though he is easily flustered. He is shown to be a very able businessman, having told Vox Machina that he was in the process of opening another store in Westruun. He is also a very adept magic caster, as much of what he creates is out of the ordinary and different from standard enchantments. However, he sometimes tends to use his customers as test subjects for new kinds of enchantments, as seen with the unfortunate side effects of Scanlan's Potion of Scrying. Despite all of this, Gilmore has shown that he does not like to feel that he has been cheated. When asked about opening a line of credit when Vox Machina first appeared to not have enough money for the goods they wanted, he became very cautious. While willing to do so, he warned them that, should they make this arrangement and not repay him within a month, he would send people after them. Biography Background Gilmore was from a small village in Marquet known as Shandal. He eventually left for Tal'Dorei to start his own business. Gilmore said that he received his powers through his bloodline, as he is something called a "Runechild". Shaun Gilmore appeared for the first time on the stream as Vox Machina readied for their next adventure and stopped at Gilmore's Glorious Goods, LLC. The party entered Gilmore's shop in Abedar's Promenade, where Vax made a beeline to find the man himself. They were greeted warmly, and Gilmore confided that trade had been good; he was in the process of expanding to a second storefront in Westruun. Vax asked to take Gilmore out on the town while the rest shopped, and Gilmore agreed. He left Sherri, his assistant, to handle the sales. Gilmore and Vax headed to a romantic botanical garden in the Erudite Quarter, where they shared a glass of wine together. They flirted for a while before returning to the shop, a little drunk. Back at the shop, sales were concluded, and Vox Machina walked away with a pile of new magical items in return for a large amount of gold, platinum, and dragon scales. Scanlan returned to Gilmore's shop to have Gilmore create a Potion of Scrying. Tiberius also followed this conversation and asked Gilmore questions regarding magic. Vox Machina stopped by Gilmore's shop but were told that he was away in Westruun, working on the new branch of Gilmore's Glorious Goods. Keyleth had Sherri send him a message that Vax was in town, and Gilmore teleported immediately into the shop. Vax greeted him with a European-style kiss on the cheek and asked where they could be alone to talk. The two of them went into a back room to trade news; Vax told Gilmore about his recent exploits in the Underdark, and Gilmore told Vax what had been happening in Emon and at the new branch in Westruun. Noticing the teleportation sigil on the floor of the room, Vax asked Gilmore if it was possible to get access to the sigil for Kraghammer. Although he himself did not have access to the sigil, Gilmore did secure a favor with the Lyceum. Vax then purchased three magic daggers from Gilmore on credit, which he repaid within the week. during the fall of Emon|Megzilla87|https://twitter.com/Megzilla87/status/700544376754188288}}]] Gilmore was attending Uriel's speech in the Cloudtop District of Emon when the Chroma Conclave attacked. He became separated from Vox Machina and they had to leave without him. When Vox Machina found Gilmore again, he was near death in the basement of his destroyed shop. Gilmore was injured during the initial attack, when he bravely rescued Salda Tal'Dorei and her children. Gilmore went to Whitestone with the rest of the Emon refugees. While living as a refugee in Whitestone, Gilmore, with the help of Lady Allura Vysoren and Eskil Ryndarien, was tasked with creating and maintaining a protective barrier over the town, while also investigating the orb left by the Briarwoods. During one of Vox Machina's visits to Whitestone, Gilmore was impersonated by a rakshasa named Hotis in an attempt at vengeance on Vax. After Vax and the rest of Vox Machina slew Hotis and his hired assassins, Keyleth searched for the real Gilmore and Allura to ensure their safety. Keyleth managed to find Gilmore—just as he was crushing the body of his would-be assassin using powerful magic. Gilmore tells the group that he and Pike have been working on the barrier. Gilmore has been trying to see the other dragons and has had little success with Raishan. But he says that the place Vorugal attacked was Draconia, which has been razed. He says there was surviving Dragonborn but they are not in a good state, their home is now icy and cold. Gilmore mentions that he grew up in Marquet. "The Streets of Ank'Harel" (1x65) Vox Machina arrive at Gilmore's house to ask him about Marquet and a teleportation cirlce that will get them there. He tells them that he's from a town nearby called Shandal and so they'll need to walk to Ank'Harel from there. Vex asks if there's anyone they should say hello to for him or deliver a message to. He cryptically gives her a silver locket on a chain and says that she'll know who to give it too when they meet them. Keyleth notices that Shaun appears exhausted which is confirmed by Sherri outside his house shortly after. She worries that he may collapse if he has to hold the portal up on his own much longer. Vox Machina asks Jarett to keep an eye on him while they're gone. When the group arrives in Gilmore's closet where the teleportation circle is, they circle what is assumed to be Shaun's old and mostly empty bedroom. Vex finds some clothes and letters in a box under the bed. Shortly after, they meet Opesa and Soren Geddmore, Shaun's parents who Vex gives the locket to. Relationships Sherri Sherri is one of Gilmore's employees and the one he seems to trust the most, as she is usually left in charge of the shop when he is away. Although Sherri is sometimes frustrated with her boss, she is incredibly loyal to him. When Gilmore was gravely injured during the Chroma Conclave's attack on Emon, Sherri stayed by his side to protect him and tend to his wounds. She later went with him and the other refugees to Whitestone. Vax'ildan and Vax'ildan|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/685362112424767488}}]] Vax'ildan and Gilmore enjoy flirting with each other and spending time together. After returning from the Underdark, Vax asked Gilmore out to a meal and a walk, partially to give the rest of Vox Machina time to shop and haggle, but also just to catch up with his friend. Vax seems to view Gilmore as a confidant, as he told him about Vox Machina's struggles in the Underdark and about the Horn of Orcus, which the party had agreed to keep a secret. After defeating the Briarwoods and returning to Emon, Vax took a moment to sit down with Gilmore and explain that he was in love with someone else. Gilmore, although saddened by the news, took it very well, and after a final kiss the two parted amicably. They remain close friends. Character Information Abilities casting a spell|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/823208484699328513}}]] Gilmore eventually revealed that he is a Runechild, meaning he is gifted with natural magical abilities through his bloodline. Spells 1st-level * Identify 2nd-level * Invisibility * Misty Step 3rd-level * Dispel Magic * Haste * Lightning Bolt 4th-level * Blight * Dimension Door 5th-level * Hold Monster * Telekinesis 6th-level * Disintegrate 7th-level * Teleport Notable Items * Focus RingMatthew Mercer clarified that Gilmore uses a ring as his arcane focus. * Heroes' Feast-creating Wooden Dominoes Quotations ❝But if you find a way for me to become a dragon, that would be sexy.❞ Trivia |artist=Matthew Mercer|source=https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/809203795422887936}}]] * Shaun Gilmore was actually born Shaun Geddmore,Matthew Mercer spelled Shaun Gilmore's original last name on Twitter. but had his name anglicized when he moved to Tal'Dorei for better business. * Gilmore is able to cast the spell Identify, despite it not being a sorcerer spell. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, he represents X - Wheel of Fortune. References Art: Category:LGBTQ+ Characters